Heart of Baymax
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: Hiro was born with heart failure. His older brother Tadashi raises and protects his brother with the proper love. However, Tadashi feels like he won't be around with Hiro forever, so he invents a robot based on the name the both grew up with, Baymax. But after Hiro meets Baymax will he like the new robot or will never get used to the fact that a robot will now have to protect him.
1. Hiro

4-year old Hiro was chasing Tadashi around their local park in an autumn afternoon. Tadashi playfully would stop to stomp and kick the leaves towards Hiro to distract him and humor his brother as he enjoys to see him quickly admire the glance of the leaves with different colors. Hiro continues to run after his older brother until Tadashi notices Hiro's speed slow down, so he purposely slows down so he could catch up. Hiro catches up and softy tags Tadashi and bending over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Tag!" The boy proudly says but is too focused on catching his breath. Tadashi knows that his brother isn't out of shape. "Hiro, stand up straight. Now put your hands above your head." Tadashi instructs.

He is young, but Hiro was born with heart defects causing heart failure. It can very difficult to handle a child so young to determine whether or not if he is experiencing less blood pumping into his heart or maybe worse. After Hiro's birth (and the loss of his mother during the labor), Tadashi was determined to be the best and a hard working big brother to raise Hiro. Their father won't be around to help them anymore; all the pressure of being the man of the family lands on him. "Hey let's take a break." Hiro nods and they both sit on grass. He starts to collect the leaves that surround him to make a pile in front of him.

"So, how was school today?" Tadashi asks his brother. "It was boring, no one know their colors yet, so we had to learn the colors all day!"

"Oh, so you think you know all the colors then."

"Yes, I'm smarter."

"Hey now, don't get too cocky yet bro. Thinking like that all the time will make you seem selfish and rude. Remember what Auntie Cass said?"

"Respect other the way you would like to be treated." Hiro said paying more attention to his leaves. "But I don't get."

"Ok, let's say there's somebody who can count to 100 and you can only count to 50, and as you are trying to learn the rest he purposely shows to you to hurry up and says that you're stupid." Hiro looks up, first, astonished by the rude insult he learned not to use and then took his brother's words to thought. "But I don't want to be...slow. I'm still trying to learn."

"And so are the other kids who are trying to learn." Hiro ignores the pile of leaves he created and stares at his older brother. After a while he spoke up again. "You sound like auntie. Talking like she's helping us with problems."

Tadashi knows Hiro is a bright kid. Whenever Tadashi learned or did something new, Hiro would always want to do the same. He wanted to be just like his older brother. Yet, he's only four and there's still so much he needs to experience when he gets older. Hiro still does not understand too much about his heart condition but he knows he needs to let someone know he's feeling sick or when his chest starts to hurt.

He goes back to his leaves to play with them as Tadashi thinks about how much he loves his younger brother. He would do anything to make sure Hiro stays happy and alive. He remembers he helped Hiro create an imaginary friend so that whenever he is alone he can feel like there's someone there. One day they were sitting by the Bay Bridge park. Hiro complained that he had no one to talk to at school because he was viewed differently in his school. Tadashi suggested why not create a friend. Hiro got excited at the fact that he can have an imaginary friend who he can create to make it like him. He had troubles creating the name so Tadashi suggested 'Max'. They both liked it, however, Tadashi felt there could be more than 'Max'. As Hiro rambled on about how awesome his new friend 'Max' would be, he looked out into the bay watching the small sail boats on the water as the sun was beginning to set. He loves his homeland, a place where it's cool and colorful as the Japanese cultural lifestyle continues to live through the city. Max should be a part of this city too. "Hiro. Why not 'Baymax'". "It's too long." "But I like the name Baymax." Hiro processed the name in his head. After that week, Hiro began to mention the name Baymax very time he came home from school to share to Tadashi the 'adventures' they had on the playground and classroom.

"Um, Nii-san." Tadashi leaves his thoughts. "Baymax says I have to take my medicine now." "Ok, let's go then." He helps his brother up and they head out of the park to go home. "Baymax sometimes is annoying, trying to tell me what to do. But he helps me remember."

"That's good little brother."

**Review for more. **


	2. Saturday

_Two years later_

Saturdays are a good day for Tadashi. He can sleep in and work on whatever he wanted to do during the day. It's 11:30am and Tadashi is alone in the house as his aunt had to leave for after an expected call. He is old enough and trusted to not do anything reckless unlike Hiro would. He was working on a toy sized robot, nothing programed to do anything specific but just general active robot. He was having trouble, but he will not give up just yet. He hears the door from the entrance to their living room open as he kept working. Aunt Cass came in with Hiro behind her wearing his blue soccer uniform. He was sad. His light paled face brought out the light red eyes he had. "Why couldn't I stay longer Auntie."

"Well Hiro, I can't just leave you alone all sick. What do think would happen if I couldn't pick you up after the call."

"I could've got worse."

"And we don't want that to happen would we?"

Hiro shakes his head. He remembered when he almost had a mini heart attack a year ago after making himself exhausted at the school playground. Although Hiro can still enjoy running around and having fun, he has limits. His body needs rest, and since he's still very young it's difficult to control a child who is full of energy. Life can get very boring for Hiro Hamada. His aunt want to get his medicine and helped him take it. She smiles and kisses him on the nose. "Rest up baby." He kicks off his shoes and drags himself to the center of the room to sit and watch the t.v. Tadashi left on for background noise. He stares at the science channel bored, having seen the episode before when he was brought home from school once after getting the flu. He turns to his older brother who is still working on his project. He gets up to go to his brother to get a closer look. "Whatcha doing nii-san."

"I'm building a robot." Tadashi replies not looking at his brother.

Hiro's face lights up with excitement after hearing what his older brother said. "Whoa! Can it talk? Is it one of those fighting robots on the t.v? Wow I bet it can do what you ask it to do." Question after question Tadashi finally tells him, "Quiet bro, No I don't think it can do any of those things yet. I'm still trying to make it move." Hiro calms down and observes the rest of his work. "How long will it take 'till you finish?"

"Not for a while." Hiro frowns and lost hope. He didn't want to wait very long for the product to be done. Tadashi notices Hiro's disappointment and smiles at him. "Unless," Hiro looks up. "I teach you how to make robots that way we can finish it together." Again, Hiro lights up with joys and is excited. "Really! Awesome. And as I help you it can be done faster."

Tadashi shows him what has done and what needs to be connected to what. Hiro is paying very close attention to whatever he tells him is determined to remember what he learned. Tadashi was patient with his brother as he was still new to the process. He didn't mind Hiro's mistakes and would help him if he needed help. He also didn't mind his little brother's side comments on what kind of robots they could build together. Some were out if Tadashi's comfort zone but if it was Hiro's idea that's up to him. Satisfied, he throws in the finishing touch and now they're ready to test it. Tadashi grabs his control and pushes a button to start the robot. Nothing happened. Curious, Tadashi did it again but got the same result. Nothing. By now it was sunset. Tadashi was still trying to figure out why the robot wasn't working. He finally gave up. "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh come on nii-san we're so close." Hiro said quietly.

"We're far from close. I can't get it to power on. I checked the batteries, it's fine. I checked the wires and it's in place. I don't know what else to do." As his older brother kept complaining, Hiro looked at the robot and decided to check for himself. He switched some wires and added a chip and closed it. Hiro slowly grabs the remote and turns the robot on. The red light appeared. Hiro stood still. "Nii-san," he grabs his brother's attention, "look." Tadashi freezes and sees the robot functioning. Hiro uses the arrow buttons to move it around. It's going in every direction it's supposed to go. Tadashi takes the remote from Hiro and tries it out for himself. _Its actually working,_ he thought. Hiro jumps with rejoice. "We did it nii-san! We built a robot!" "Ya, we built a robot!" The two brothers danced around and kept playing with the robot. Aunt Cass had to come in to check on the commotion they were causing. They showed her the final results of the robot and she cheered for her nephews. She hugs them and then tickles Hiro as Tadashi ran from her after the hug knowing she would have done that. She was very proud of them and encouraged them to continue working hard. Throughout their dinner and night, they talked of future possible inventions that could come up now that the boys found that their interests in science and robotics have grown. Tadashi had finally had something he could do with his brother.

**REVIEW for more. **


	3. Bullies

Although Hiro is 6 years old now, he still has his "Baymax" friend to talk to. Baymax was his only friend and it seems like it's going to stay that way for a long time. All the other kids from his school would push him away or make fun of him for being so different from the others. What made him different? His growing intelligence and heart failure? But why would he be made fun of for his condition? The kids say he has the easy way out, which is what they wanted. Hiro doesn't care that he gets more careful attention and excuses, he wants to be treated like the others. He wanted to have the same opportunity to play his recorder without getting tired, to play tag for at least five minutes not having to worry to check how pulse every minute, and feel stress when someone would worry. He has had anxiety, but he can still damage his heart for putting too much stress.

"Baymax, what's wrong with me?" Hiro said out loud. "Why can't other people be my friend? I don't understand why they don't want to talk to me."

Hiro stands in place for a moment until he hears "Baymax" tell him it's time for his medicine.

"Fine. I guess I'll go take it."

Hiro walks down and enters into his aunts cafe. He finds her working behind the counter as usual so he goes over to line. He waits until it was his turn to "make the order" to his aunt as she looks down at him in complete awe. She plays along.

"And how can I help this handsome man today?"

"I need meds!"

"Oh my goodness, we got a crazy boy on the loose! Someone help me with the next customer as I save this boy from insanity!" Hiro starts to growl and throws his hands up as if he's ready to claw someone. He follows his aunt into the back and she picks him up to sit him on the counter to give him his medicine.

"Now sweetie you know you don't have to take this everyday, it's only when you feel bad or tired."

"But I have been feeling tired auntie, all this week!" Hiro exclaimed. "And Baymax thinks it's because my blood is moving slow."

Aunt Cass checks his pulse and looks at his eyes. He looks like he's been sleeping and his heart beat was slightly slower than his normal beat, but nothing too serious.

"Well kid I think it might be the excessive sugar you chose to eat at school. I think you'll have to stay home tomorrow just so you can catch up on your breathing."

"Whoa, a triple weekend."

"Oh that's right. Tomorrow's Friday."

"What should I do right now auntie, I don't want to sleep early."

"Maybe we can watch a movie together after work. I'm almost done."

"Can we watch something new?" Hiro asked politely.

"Of course sweetie."

Hiro hops of the counter and heads back to house upstairs.

He goes up to his and Tadashi's room to find out what his brother was up too. Surely enough he was doing his homework but that didn't stop Hiro from communicating to his brother. It ended in Hiro helping his brother do his homework. Tadashi suggested to him that he should take a placement test to move him up a grade, since Hiro technically knows everything in the curriculum that the school was going to teach him this year. Hiro likes the idea, he was always up for a challenge to succeed in, and this was the great opportunity for him to test his skills. When they finished they headed downstairs to meet their aunt who had just finished her shift and ask her if Hiro could be moved up a grade. They have all agreed to let Hiro move up to an education where he needs to be.

Weeks later

It is now late October and the Hamada family are still doing the sames things they normally do in their lives while Hiro by that month, still 6 years old, is now placed in the 2nd grade. He is doing the work he needs to do but Hiro continues finish all of his work without question or trouble; however, his issues with bullies haven't changed. Tadashi and Hiro were walking home from school one day, talking about robotics and machinery, when a group of kids both from the brothers' classes we're following behind them. Tadashi notices the setting change as he hears one the kids sneeze while Hiro already knows what's going to happen. Without a word or hesitation, the brothers made a run for it. The chase lasted 2 blocks and into the park where one of the kids finally caught up to Hiro and dropped him to the ground. Tadashi stops to help his brother but was attacked by another kid and both hit the ground. Tadashi punches the kid but receives two kicks from the others. Hiro cries out for him as he's taken to one of the nets on the soccer field where he practices his games, and the bullies throw him in and take off the poles to drop the net over him. He tries to untangle himself but is not able to when the boys kept kicking and punching him. They even pushed him around to get a good laugh. He was scared, he did not like being tied down or given a limit to move. Tadashi eventually fought off the kids who held him down and ran over to his brother to save him. Anger built up inside him as he saw Hiro curled up in the net holding on to the ground, and he threw all the bullies off with all the strength he had. He punched one of the kids really hard that he knocked out which shocked everyone including Tadashi himself. After a few seconds of silence, they ran away from the area to avoid further trouble from him. Tadashi turned back to Hiro who was crying under the net, he freed him from underneath and attempts to comfort him but he backs away and hugs himself.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" He asks calmly.

Hiro looks across Tadashi and he follows his gaze to what appears to be the kid he knocked out. They boy was about Tadashi's age for sure, he had seen him around. He turns back around to face Hiro who was now staring at him. He saw sadness and fear in those eyes. Hiro had never seen his brother furious or hurt anyone physically for that matter. Tadashi felt guilty. He spoke quietly not scare his brother,

"I-I don't know what happened. It was an accident."

Hiro continued to stare at his brother with no change. He spoke up again. "I didn't want to see you hurt. I don't want to hurt you." He gets slowly gets closer to his brother to hug him. "I promise I won't ever hurt you little brother." Hiro gave in and embraced his brother back. He cried for a few minutes until Tadashi noticed it was time to go home. He checked to see if Hiro had any bruises or cuts. He indeed had some but he'll care for them 'till they back to the house. They get up to leave but Hiro reminds Tadashi about the boy on the ground. Tadashi didn't want to leave him alone either. so he woke him up and offered him a towel with water that he was able to get out of bag. They helped the boy get up and walk him to the nearest pharmacy care. The brothers continued their journey home with neither of them saying a word to each other. They reached to the house and went straight to their room so that their aunt didn't need to bother them while she's working. Tadashi cares Hiro's wounds in complete silence. He let's Hiro help him too by cleaning of the blood Tadashi had on his arm. He had not realized he was bit during the fight. It must have been pretty hard if he was bleeding. After Tadashi washed off the dried blood on Hiro and making sure he didn't have any other serious head injuries, he asked him about his heartrate. Hiro silently replied that he was fine. He studies Hiro for a little bit and understood that Hiro was not feeling well. Not medically, mentally. He goes downstairs to the kitchen to look for something. He comes back upstairs with the item he wanted behind his back. Hiro was curious and asks his brother what he had. Tadashi reveals the two red lollipops. One for him and his brother. Hiro smiled and grabbed one from his brother, "Sweet, my favorite color." Tadashi smiled as Hiro changed his emotion. For the next few hours they kept each other occupied with teaching each other new robotic theories they discovered and worked on their future inventions through conversation. While Hiro wanted to create a fighting robot, Tadashi wanted to build something that can help people. He wasn't exactly sure what it should do however, but when he shared his imagination to Hiro, his response was, "boring." _He's still too young, _He thought, but after seeing what Hiro is going through and how other people in the world aren't capable of taking care of themselves, he wanted to change that. He wanted people to have an opportunity to have a companion who is able to detect the trouble the patient is having when they don't understand what's wrong with them. Tadashi thought of this idea when they first created Baymax as Hiro's friend. Why not build someone like him.

"Baymax says we need to eat, it's almost past dinner time."

**REVIEW :)**


	4. Fred

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the story, it reminded me not to forget about the story and to keep writing, unfortunately school likes to eat my free time and so does marching band. This chapter won't be as interesting as the others but I wanted to at least get something out there. Don't worry I do have some exciting events that will occur, just not right now. I apologize in advance for any unfixed grammar mistakes. **

Hiro entered middle school at the age of ten. It was likely that after his first year he will promote himself into high school. He could be a freshman in high school if he wanted to, but he didn't want to be in the same grade with his brother. It's not that he doesn't want to be with him, he just doesn't feel like it's right for him to always be with him. Hiro began to have thoughts that he probably was the annoying little brother that Tadashi couldn't get rid of. That wasn't the only reason Hiro decided to stick with middle school, he didn't want everyone to see him as a super prodigy at 10. He kept his thoughts to himself, never mentioning about how he felt. This was the beginning of hiding his feelings from everyone. Including Tadashi. Tadashi was fourteen now, he personally was nervous about starting high school but more worried that he wouldn't see his little brother during school hours. He reminds himself that Hiro is older and can somewhat take care of himself, but lately he has been neglecting his heart and forgets to take care of himself. Hiro does not like it when people refer to him as the sick boy, and hates it when he needs to talk about it in front of others. Tadashi suggested that he could still use his "Baymax" friend as reference, however Hiro thought it was stupid now that he's older. But they both agreed that they wouldn't forget about Baymax. One day when Hiro had a medical emergency in public he simply told his brother, "I need to see Baymax," and understanding what he meant he goes to help his brother. The little Hamada had grown to be more energetic to Tadashi's surprise, and becoming more sarcastic towards him. He was quick with his thoughts and actions and would speak without thinking which of course lead him into some trouble but he manages. Tadashi remained patient with his brother even though it seemed difficult, but Tadashi still loves him and remains calm and wants to continue his future in robotics. He becomes fascinated by his own ideas, that he forgets to include Hiro in most of his projects. This was the first time Hiro had ever felt distant.

Tadashi walks alone into his new high school. He's intimidated, unsure, yet determined. This was somewhat a new opportunity for him, because he chose to go to this school. It was a prestigious high school, this could help him focus further about what he might want to do in the future. He looks around at all the students. He spots someone walking down the hallway facing down at something he was holding. He observes the student making his way bumping into some of the other students and knocking some of their stuff down, unaware what he was causing. Tadashi was standing on top of the stairs, still watching curiously at the at the student. As he gets closer, he predicted the kid might trip down the stairs so when the student made it to the end, his foot misses the step causing him to fall forward slightly but Tadashi grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back into a standing position. He quickly recovers and remains normal as nothing happened to him. "Dude, that was crazy!" Tadashi now got a better view of the student, he was a white male, wearing a green beanie, and his uniform was messy His tie was loose and the dress shirt wasn't button correctly and the suit and pants seemed a little too big for him. Tadashi looks at the item he was holding. It was a comic book.

"I mean seriously, can you believe that happened?!" Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts and realized that the boy was talking to him. What was he talking about?

"I'm sorry, What?" "Oh that's right Fred, ya need to introduce yourself." He said to himself out loud. "The name's Fred, no worries, I'm human like you. I just act weird." Fred stuck out his hand for Tadashi to shake it.

"I'm not always like this… sometimes I cry like a baby. Or I get angry and then I wanna throw my fist to wall to break it!" At this rate, Fred's excitement starts to build up again and Tadashi slowly steps back. "I'm sorry, not to be rude but what are you talking about?"

"Oh!" Fred looks at Tadashi, "I'm like huge fanboy over comics. I'm into that kinda stuff." He spoke in a low voice, as if he already knew he was going to be rejected. Tadashi notices Fred's change of attitude and looks back to the comic he was reading. "Megazon huh." Fred looks up, "you know about it?"

"Well, yeah. But I only read up to 3 issues."

"Dude, you got a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't think I'll even hear from it for a while." Tadashi wasn't a huge fan unlike Fred is, but he's cool with it, he is an open-minded person. Fred pouted, his hope of finally finding a friend with a common interest, who understands him, had disappeared. Tadashi spoke again,

"But, I don't mind knowing more about it." Fred's happiness returns, "Crap, I forgot to ask what your name was dude." He laughed to looks up to Fred with a grin. "I'm Tadashi." "Tadashi, my man, so here's what you've been missing out on." He puts his arm around Tadashi and they walked down the hall as Fred kept referring to what he just read.

Weeks gone passed and Tadashi was happy with his new school. He made some new friends, became Fred's closest friend, he's passing all his classes and he is loving the science program at the school. Hiro, on the other hand had not been doing so well. He's passing all his classes at least, but he's been getting into fights with the older kids. He had always wondered how he got involved. He would always get angry and defensive whenever he was made fun of. He developed that habit after Tadashi couldn't be by his side most of the time. Hiro was left alone to deal with the issues by himself and unsure, reacting without thinking, he decided to fight back. He is sitting in chair outside of the principal's room in the office. This was the 4th time sitting in the office for an act like this. During lunch, he was on his way to the library when a group of kids went up to him to tease him. He tried to ignore them and keep going, but his patience snapped when one of the kids grabbed the notebook Hiro was carrying and threw it in the trash. He launched toward the kid and thus the fight begun. He left the kid with a head injury when he pushed him against the wall. Hiro only suffered with minor cuts on face and a bleeding nose.

He continues to sit on the chair bored, staring at the wall across from him as the students and staff pass by him. Hiro was a bright kid but what had happened to the helpless kid who was nice and wanted to be like his brother. He knew Tadashi didn't approve of his new attitude, and Hiro knew that. He always felt upset whenever Tadashi felt disappointed in him. He would have to admit that he shouldn't be acting like this at all. Even though he expected another lecture, he honestly didn't care about it anymore. Tadashi had his own things to worry about, why bother to give a lecture and check on his baby brother? He doesn't pay too much attention to Hiro after school. Confused, and disliking the new slight change between he and his brother, Hiro drops and head and brings his hands to his face. For the first time since his father's absence, he felt an emotional pain that hurt his heart.

**Again I'm sorry this was a short and boring chapter but I want you guys to at least read something before I finish my the good parts coming up. School just likes to take up my time. **


	5. Robots

Hiro entered high school at 12. He is in the same school as Tadashi, only that Tadashi will be finishing up his last year in school. Hiro doesn't care about what his future was going to be like anymore. All he wanted was to get away from everything that bothered him, including his brother. Now, he still loves him, but he can't get over the fact where Tadashi is better off with his new friends and interests, forgetting all the things they have done together. Tadashi doesn't realize it, but he can feel that there is something going on with Hiro. He thinks that it's just a phase that he'll get over soon so he ignores it. Hiro realized Tadashi's thoughts. It angers him to see him not bothering to help his younger brother or even give the slightest attention. He was too busy on his school works, science nerds, trips with friends, and hell he was busy getting noticed by girls. Hiro wants to talk to his brother, but he is very nervous. Something was definitely wrong now, he shouldn't be afraid to talk to him. They don't even see each other during school. When Hiro finds him, it's when Tadashi was smiling and laughing, having a good time with his group of friends. Hiro doesn't like Tadashi's friends at all. Honestly, when Tadashi introduce them to him, they secretly were not impressed and they were not ashamed to show that towards him when they see him around. He understands they don't like him, normally he would look away trying to hide. Then there's Fred. Hiro didn't know what to expect at first but was surprised by his enthusiasm. Fred was the only person that stood out from the group, it made him wonder how Tadashi even put up with the teen. However, he still ignored him not caring, even on the streets when he walks home alone. Fred would greet him sometimes at the corner but Hiro keeps walking.

Hiro walks to the back of the school one day during the lunch break to get away from the students. There was pep rally today and everyone was getting crazy. Personally, Hiro hated pep rallies and would always get scared when the seniors start to drag him around and tease him. At this point Hiro couldn't fight back anymore, knowing that the students are bigger than him. The area he arrives at is gloomy and empty. The walls were dark gray and covered in graffiti that were worded with offensive words and drawn out monsters. He sits down on the ground and takes out his ipod choosing his next song. He hears metals hitting against each other and the drop to the ground. He looks up and turns his head diagonally to his right and sees a group of freshmen sitting in a circle. He finds the movement in the middle which appears to be a robot. One of the kids yell and falls back as if he was defeated. Another kid cheers in excitement and laughs at the kid who has fallen. The prideful freshman catches Hiro looking at them and studies the boy.

"You're Hiro aren't you?" The boy questioned coldly.

Hiro never replied. He simply kept staring at them.

"Well don't be a creep kid, if you're curious then get over here!" He waves Hiro in. Hiro hesitates, unsure if it was safe to walk over. Building up the courage, he gets up and drags his bag over the group. He sits down near the open gap they opened so he can join but he made sure he wasn't really included in the circle. It was enough for him to see what they were doing. He noticed that there were two robots, the one he saw from the back and now he sees the other thats laid down flat on the ground. What was going on?

"Want a drink?" one the kids offered. He scans at the bottle then around, glass bottles were scattered everywhere. Alcohol, Hiro concluded.

"Never drank before? Come on, give it a try." Hiro slowly takes the bottle and looks down at it, he takes a small sip and swallows. He was disgusted. He didn't want to seem rude so he kept the bottle and drink it from time to time. One of the kids sitting next to him, notices Hiro's disliked taste and chuckles, "Eh, it's not for everyone." Hiro shyly smiles.

"I'm Wil," Wil sticks out his hand to Hiro, "and that drunky over there is Kid, the two kids next to ya are jill and bill and that loser on the ground is Carl." Carl lets out a groan in reply. Hiro starts to feel a little comfortable but still keeps his guard up. Carl slightly shifts himself over but lays there groaning." After his sip Hiro asks, "Is he ok?"

"Nah, he's drunk, he'll get over it though. Ya ever tried bot fighting?" Hiro shakes his head.

"What a shame, hey Bill, you're up, let's show him what we got."

Bill rolls Carl out of the way and places his blue tiny samurai looking robot in front. Hiro observes the behavior between the two boys which seemed competitive. Kid yells the start and the two robots fight. Hiro is amazed on the little robots throwing arms at each other with blades and saws crawling out of the arms. The fight ends with Wil's bot grabbing a hold of Bill's bot and slamming it down to the ground. Wil turns to Hiro, "normally at the underground fights, the battle ends when the robot's in pieces. And for the remaining of their time, Hiro continues to observe and learn about the battle bots, taking mental notes.

Tadashi and Hiro were walking home from school that same day. They arrived at the cafe to find their aunt rushing around the shop frantically. They were supposed to all go to the San Fransoyko Annual Fair today but it seemed like not all of them were going. "Hi boys," she passed them without looking at them, "how was school?"

"Aunt Cass, what's wrong?"

"I'm short on two co-workers tonight and I don't have anyone else to cover their shifts, so I'm working late tonight."

"We can jump in and help." Tadashi suggested, Hiro glared at his brother.

"No sweetie it's ok. Go on without me and have some fun." Cass says still cleaning the tables and moving to the counter.

"But we agreed we would all go together."

"Tadashi, I'll be fine. Besides you two really deserve to go out. It's been a while since I've seen you two do anything." Cass hands them the tickets. "Do whatever you want with the spare ticket, invite a friend or something."

"Hey Hiro, we could bring Fred." Hiro let out a sound of annoyance. He didn't want to deal with anymore bastards that bothered him.

"Great idea Tadashi." Aunt Cass ignores Hiro's attitude. "Now go! Or else time will run out."

"And then I clicked 'bid!' and next thing you know, I get the shirt in two days. This shirt literally makes me the luckiest boy on earth. Wow, who would've thought I would be wearing the creator of Megazon's shirt." Fred tells his story happily while Tadashi listens and Hiro is bored. Tadashi halts. "Wait, isn't the creator dead?" "Ya! and he died in this shirt!" Hiro stares at Fred in disgust, wanting to throw up. "And I'm never gonna wash it. Can't destroy the value." Tadashi just nods weirdly and Hiro gags.

"So Hiro, how was school today?" Tadashi asked.

"Boring." Hiro replies with an obvious boring statement.

"Dude, I bet it wouldn't be boring if I were around." Fred adds. Hiro looks at him angrily but Fred goes on, "Aw, come on! Turn that frown upside down. We're at a fair! We're supposed to have fun!" He shakes him with excitement but Hiro immediately pushes him away. Fred and Tadashi just laugh at him. They walked through the rows of booths until they stopped at a music area. Hiro just wanted to go home and sleep, he wanted to forget the world he lived in and spend some alone time. He looks around watching the people walking by when he sees some holding robots. He is puzzled then looks even further back, there were more. He turns his head to follow the direction they were heading too. They were heading toward an open warehouse looking building with music blasting throughout the place. He leaves his brother's side and walks over to the building. He enters in awe, amazed by the displays of large robots being surrounded by people. On the other side, there are a crowd of people huddling together. A match. Hiro smiles wide and runs over to the group, he might get to see an actual bot fight. He makes his way to the front and sees four robots in a ring. Two on two battle. Neat. He watches the battle and is amazed at very strike one of the robots does to the opposing team. The fight ends and with the crowd cheering, one of the members gets up furiously and leaves while his teammate calls after him. Hiro only pays attention to the design of the robot until he hears someone say, "Hey kid!" He shots his head up. "What do ya know about robots?"

Hiro is now sitting next to the man who lost his partner and holds a controller in his hand. He's anxious but the countdown was beginning. "3….2…...1. Fight!" The robots and charged with Hiro getting a late start. He heads towards an unthreatening bot but gets attacked by the other, slamming him down. He doesn't give up yet. He gets up and thrusts an arm for the opponent but gets it dodges the move and the other pushes Hiro's bot out of the way.

Tadashi and Fred are trying to look for the missing brother while Tadashi is in panic. "Have you seen a kid about this tall? He's got black messy hair and is wearing a blue hoodie, with shorts." "Hey I've seen him." Tadashi quickly turns to the person. "Where?!" "He's in that Robotics Lab building down there." Tadashi and Fred sprint their way to the area and enter the building. Tadashi frantically tries to find his brother then spots him in the fight. He stands there wondering what he was doing. Fred and Tadashi watch the fight up close. Tadashi noticed that Hiro was determined and focused but can see that he was not going to win. The guy next to him has given up and watched his own robot get crushed in defeat. Hiro's eyes grow wide. He grows even more nervous, and the robot he was battling with isn't even his!

Fred cheers and Tadashi calls his name. Hiro turns to find his brother and his friend. Great, more pressure. Fred yells out the moves to tell Hiro what to do. He decides to listen to him. "Dodge left!" Hiro does. "Now jump! Thrust, hit, dodge, fall back!" Left and right, Hiro is catching up in the battle smoothly, "Now do a super jump and crush it!" Hiro carries out but delivers a final blow by his own choice. He activated the saw installed and slices the entire robot in half. He then moves on to the other, cutting off its legs first then picked up the robot, spinning it in the air and slams it onto the side of the wall shattering apart.

The crowd cheers for Hiro as he sits there surprised. He didn't expect that to win. He looks over to Tadashi who is also looking back at him. He gives him a thumbs up and Hiro shyly smiles back.

They walk home from fair and they are laughing and having a good time. Fred is reenacting the fights that were in taken place and even narrated a few scenes. They arrive at Fred's stop and greet him goodnight but Hiro opens up. "Hey thanks for helping me back there. I didn't think that would've really worked." "What? Listening to me? It's whatever kid. Remember true power comes from within, and with the right elements." Hiro laughs and waves him off. The boys headed home and were getting ready to head to bed. Tadashi was taking notes in a notebook and Hiro was drawing some sketches of robots. He might just be able to build a good battle robot.

"So, it looks like you're pretty serious about this fighting robot stuff huh?" Hiro jumps finds his brother over him. "Ya, I guess."

"Hear me out, what if I built a robot that could help people?"

"I think it would be pretty lame."

"What?"

"I was just kidding. Do whatever you want. I think it'll turn out great."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, you always do everything perfect."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Come one everything you do is amazing, you could even ask your friends." Tadashi notices Hiro getting quiet by the end of the sentence. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed." Hiro changes the subject.

"Ok, good night then."

Hiro and Tadashi are in their beds but before Tadashi turn off the light he says, "I think you could also create an amazing bot fighter. It's not always about me, Hiro." He turns of the light and rests in his bed. Hiro lays on his side away from Tadashi forming tears in his eyes. It's been a while since he has been acknowledge for something. He just wished it always be like that.


	6. Fake Friends

**So thank you everyone who has reviewed and pressured me to upload a chapter! I'm bored of the story and I will continue to finish this until it's complete, but school really sucks right now. It's taking my freedom away :( Here's the good news, I might upload another chapter by tomorrow or Sunday. I'm not lying, I going to be writing right now! Also, I think I mentioned that this was supposed to be a 7 story chapter or something but I think it will go longer than I expected. BTW, I already saw Big Hero 6 and OMG I loved it! It came out on my birthday and yes it was the best birthday ever. Anyway here's another short chapter lol. **

It was a gloomy Monday morning, Hiro and Tadashi were on their way to school. It was really quiet between the two of them. Tadashi had been pulling all-nighters lately for a project Hiro doesn't know of. Tadashi kept the project to himself whenever asked what he was working on. So Hiro gave up and let him be. They reached to the school and went to their regular routine, they split apart from the front going in opposite directions. Tadashi meets up with friends as Hiro wanders away from contact with anybody.

The rest of the day had been boring for him like every other day. By the 2nd period he already wanted to go home and sleep. He tried to keep himself awake throughout the day which was a success, but another day wasted. Hiro was making his way to his last class of the day. Finally. He walks towards his class when he sees one of three of Tadashi's friends standing in the way. He stops in his tracks and predicted the worst. He takes a step back and booked it to the next hallway. They ran after him to dead end hallway the Hiro wished he had not gone. They grabbed him and took him the outside of the school to the student parking lot. No one was there except for them. Hiro didn't know their names, but he knew that they were the ones that didn't like him. He took another look at them before his got a blow to the gut. There was a girl. He remembered she was the one that was disgusted by him whenever he was around Tadashi. He fell to the ground and received a kick to his side. He was punched in the face several times. He didn't want to fight back though, he knew he wouldn't have a chance against the tall high school seniors. He waited until they were done. When they stopped the girl looked at him and laughed, "You're nothing like your brother kid. Why even bother trying to be his brother. You're so weird." One of guys also mentioned, "Ya shorty, you might as well kill yourself, no one likes or wants you. Even your own brother hates you." Hiro just laid on the ground. After they were done, they made their way back to the school after one of the boys spat at him. Hiro sat up once they were gone. Who knows how long he could have sat there because by then school was now over. He was motionless and emotionless, he didn't know how to feel anymore. Tadashi finally came out of the school and looked for his brother. It wasn't long until he found him on the ground. Hiro looked up to face his brother, they stared at each other, however the reaction Hiro hoped didn't happen. Tadashi was disappointed. "Another fight?" He questioned. Although it almost was, Hiro did not reply at all, having Tadashi decide that it was. Not another word, Tadashi left him.

At that point, He finally felt tears in his eyes. Maybe they were right, he probably was an embarrassment to his brother. Hiro soon got up on his own, dusting off the dirt on him and grabbed his backpack. He made a start for home until he heard someone call him, "Hiro?" Hiro slowly turned around. It was Fred. Fred walked up to him with an expression of disbelief. "I knew what happened, and I wish I could've helped on time. You ok?" Hiro didn't look at him in the eye, he simply replied, "I'm fine", then continued to walk away. Fred stopped him again. "Dude, this is serious! You gotta tell your bro, bro." Hiro talked back. "Stay out of this, you're wasting your time." Hiro turned around once again. "Hey, you don't deserve this." Hiro stopped again but didn't turn around. "You're a great kid, and I can see that. Dude you're just as cool as your brother! Come on remember the robot match. That was cool!" Hiro smiled slightly. "And remember this, I don't care if you 'don't care', but I got your back kid." Hiro still facing forward, turned his head to meet with Fred's eyes again. Fred showed him a goofy smile that made Hiro giggle. Hiro gestured a 'good-bye' and finally left.

The next day, Fred was sitting at the regular lunch table waiting for the rest to come over. He didn't care if Hiro doesn't want him involved, he needed to tell Tadashi what was going on. Luckily Tadashi was the first one to arrive, "Hey Tadashi." "Hey Fred. Gosh, I'm so tired from that physics test. Mind if crash for a while?"

"Actually, I do dude, I need to talk to you." Tadashi was now paying attention. "Sure, what's up?"

Fred was nervous, and Tadashi could tell because whatever the emotion was he would exaggerate it. "Ok, well…" He tugged on his collar. "Yesterday, I found Hiro beat up on the side on the side of the parking lot…" Tadashi rolled his eyes, not this again. "Fred, Hiro is just getting himself into trouble, kay?"

"Here's the thing, it's not his fault! It was Stacy, Alex, and Mike that did this. I saw them yesterday in the hallway laughing and I overheard them about some accomplishment they did to you brother and I found outside beat up and hopeless. They don't like Hiro at all dude! I think they're trying to get rid of him."

"Fred, you don't have to get involved in any of this, he's just confused and doesn't know how to control his emotions."

Soon the rest of the group quickly came in and sat around the table cheering and smiling except for Fred. When we found the three that bullied Hiro, he couldn't help but glare at them.

Stacy was the first to recognized Fred's expression, she put on a fake worried attitude. "Is everything alright Freddie?" He glared at her. He did not like being called that at all. He looked over to Tadashi and said, "I don't know, why don't you ask Tadashi." Everyone faced Tadashi who was confused. He saw his best friends stare at him. He knew he wanted him to question them about Hiro. But the pressure was too real. "Peachy. Just peachy." They all continued back to their bliss but when Tadashi saw Fred he was disappointment. Tadashi was sad but he didn't what else to do. "You're even worse than the Megadarth." He got up and walked away, leaving Tadashi lost in is his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, back with Hiro, he was heading to the restroom holding his chest. He got there and took the pills he had in his pocket. His chest pains were getting worse, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He sat on the ground, put his back against the wall and sat there. He really wanted the day to over now.

**Review for more :)**


	7. Change

**OK I lied, I posted a new chapter tonight instead. But don't think that you'll see another real soon now, don't worry I will post later on. **

"Finally, it's Friday." Hiro was in relief. It was the last day before the start of the winter break. It was lunch time and Hiro decided to go visit Wil and the other boys to learn more about the robot fights. He got there and was greeted by the freshmen. When he wanted to get away from the drama in his mind, he would come to see them to learn about how robots fight and other techniques. "So Hiro, see this chip? This has all the fighting moves recorded to use. But you gotta keep it limited because obviously you're using a remote control, and you have to configure which moves goes to which button. Unless you can build a robot that can understand human language and download over 50 types of martial arts in them, this is the easiest and fastest way to get your bot to battle."

Hiro nodded and watched the two twins have their match. Whenever Hiro wanted to get away from the intense drama going through his mind, he goes to visit the boys and observe what they are doing. As always, they have they alcohol provided by Kid, and although Hiro would drink once in a while, today was not an option. He didn't want to risk another drink because he knew it was one of the reasons his heart has been slowing him down lately. Another reason is that he feels like he might become very reliant on the beverage and didn't want to become too dependent on it.

"You're really smart Hiro, why don't you help us out sometime, we go and compete at a nearby bot fighting area to win some money. It's illegal, but exciting." Hiro thought about his decision, before he could respond, he heard someone yell from the back. "Stop! Stay where you are!" Hiro turned around. Great, security. Kid was scared now, knowing that he was the one that is holding a bottle.

Hiro was sitting in the disciplinary office with officers in the room. Aunt Cass had to get called in from work, and boy was Hiro upset. He was hoping nothing like this would happen again. This time it was serious. A lot more serious. Tadashi was walking through the front office until he found the familiar heads of his family members. He stopped to look closer and found police officers and investigators involved. What was going on? By the time Hiro and Aunt Cass finally got released from the office, Tadashi was still there waiting for them to explain what was going on. Hiro kept his head down, and Cass only said, "I'll take my other nephew too."

The boys were excused from school for the rest of the day and went home. The car ride home was silent. When they reached to the house Hiro was the first to head upstairs to the room. Tadashi stayed downstairs to ask his aunt what was going on. He was informed about the bot fighting and the alcohol involved. Tadashi was shocked but only listened to half of what she was explaining. He stormed upstairs and saw Hiro on bed fiddling with robot prototype. "You've been drinking?!"

Hiro looked up shocked, "No I wasn't. I just happened to hung around some people who were drinking okay." That wasn't enough for Tadashi to allow. "This isn't something you should be doing Hiro, I can't believe you!"

"Why are you even telling me what to do? There's nothing you can do about it Tadashi." Hiro closed his eye to catch his breath. Oh god, not right now. Please. Tadashi continued. You need to start fixing your attitude dude cause I have no idea what you're doing."

"Tadashi back off, you have no idea what I'm going through. And you don't want to know."

"Hiro this is just a phase, just acting like this!"

"It's not Tadashi. Shut Up!" Hiro was now shouting.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter? Nothing. Nothing matters."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I don't matter to you. I felt like you've changed Tadashi, and that you don't want me as your brother anymore."

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a brat, I wouldn't have had this problem with you."

"You never pay attention to me anyway!"

"I have my own things to worry about kid! You don't tell me how I'm treating you."

Hiro starts to feel tears in his eyes but Tadashi ignores it. Tadashi turns around to head back to his side of the room. Hiro starts to feel anxiety again, building up the same feeling he's had for the past few months. Loneliness. No one would listen to him. Everyone ignores him. Including his own brother. What happened to the close relationship they had together.

"I guess I was right. Everyone else is right, no one needs me. I'm just a worthless kid. I'm an embarrassment to you am I? Well I'm just gonna tell you that it's because of you I've been suffering all the years. You caused me pain and loneliness. I wanted my brother back, I wanted to feel acknowledged. I wanted to feel loved! When was the last time you said you loved me!" Tadashi stared at Hiro, it was true, he had completely forgotten about his brother. But is it true that was he is feeling serious? He doesn't know what was happening to his brother for the past few years. He remembered the conversations he had with Fred about his brother and his friends. Suddenly, he wasn't thinking straight, this was stressing him out. "You know what, I think you would be best if you left. This is too much for me and I shouldn't even be involved in your problems."

"What?! What are talking about?"

"You want to know how I feel about you. You're a pain! You can never keep yourself out of trouble and it's bothering me!"

"You're not responsible of me you jerk!"

"What!?"

"You heard me jerk! Oh what now? Starting to feel butthurt huh!?"

"Is there anything else you wanted to throw out at me?!"

"I HATE YOU!" But then a pain in his chest hit him. Hiro holds on to his chest as he feels the pain increasing and his breathing became shallow. He falls on his knees and tries to take in air but so far he can't control himself. Tadashi leaves his mood from the argument and bends down to Hiro to get him to sit up. Hiro tries to push his brother away; Tadashi understood that he didn't want his help after the fight, however this serious. "Hiro hear me out, I'm sorry, but we have to get you help right now." Hiro tears start to fall from the excessive pain he was going through. Hiro slowly accepts his brother's help to take him downstairs. Tadashi carries him down and calls for his aunt as he sits Hiro on the couch to get him comfortable. Aunt Cass runs in with the tablets he needs to take, she reassures him and encourages him to take the meds. They'll need to call an ambulance after because they know he's having some sort of heart attack and they know that Hiro is experiencing a new stage they have not handled before. As they waited, Tadashi stayed by Hiro's side and comforts him, telling him that everything will be ok and that he will feel better soon. He was scared, but he needed to stay strong for his brother. He constantly reminded himself too that Hiro was going to be ok. Hiro couldn't cry, but he had tears falling down on his face. There was no way the ambulance was going to come on time. Aunt Cass got the key to the truck and Tadashi carried his brother to the vehicle. The drove as fast as they could to the nearest hospital and burst through the entrance.

"We need help now!" Moments later, nurses and doctors came to the rescue and took Hiro from Tadashi and put him on a stretcher. They made their way to the emergency room and Tadashi tried to follow them but was pushed back by one of the doctors. He fought to go see his brother but he was held down on control from Cass and the others.

Two hours have passed and Tadashi was pacing back and forth. He was thinking about his brother the entire time. He finally realized the Hiro had been depressed for a while. It was his fault. He regretted ever fighting with his brother. He never wanted to do that.

"Ms. Hamada," a nursed entered. Cass got up and walked over to the nurse. Tadashi followed but kept a distance.

"Your nephew is fine now, it was heart attack and blood clotting. This good have been caused by an excess amount of stress and from the intake of alcohol but not too much. What there a hectic activity he was doing before this happened?"

"We had a strong argument. We were angry and yelling at each other."

"That could've exhausted him. Especially since he was very stress before the incident happened. So for now, we'll keep him here for a week to check up on him once in a while and but if you want to see him right now you can." She smiled and showed them the way. They arrived in front of Hiro's room, but Tadashi halts. He is nervous to see Hiro. His Aunt Cass put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance which comforted him. Together, they walked in to see their loved one.

Hiro was awake but it looked like was tired. His eyes moved up to see them as he laid down on the bed. "Hey, how's my little man doing?" Cass said, she sat down on the chair next to him and ran her hand through his hair. Tadashi felt defeated, he didn't like seeing his little brother hooked up to three monitors. He felt terrible. He stared at the ground trying to hide his feelings. "Tadashi." He looked up to find the weak voice came from Hiro. "Hey."

"Hey." Tadashi wasn't sure how to start the conversation. He felt awkward. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards a relative.

"I going to be homeschooled from now on. Aunt Cass and I decided this earlier in the office today. I can't finish school like this anymore."

"I understand." Tadashi was still quiet. Cass knew that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. "Tadashi, how about you listen to what Hiro has to say and I'll leave you two alone for a while," she suggested sweetly. Tadashi nodded and Cass left the room. He continued to stand there and look like an idiot waiting for what he was about to hear.

"I've been bullied for too long Tadashi. It hasn't stopped since you left. And it's gotten worse. Ya, fought back a couple of times, but that was when I could. Lately, it's been hard. I gave up. I didn't care. I'll admit, I did drink a couple, but it wasn't enough to get me addicted. I've been feeling really lonely since then and I missed you as a brother. I got jealous of the friends who got your attention the most. I thought I would never amount to you anymore simply because you were better and…" Tadashi was waiting for Hiro to finish but it seemed like he wouldn't. Tadashi now had to ask an important question.

"Hiro, did anyone of my friends attempt to beat you up in the day I found you on the parking lot."

Hiro looked away. He didn't say anything but he nodded. Tears were forming. Tadashi felt a painful relief. He finally got the answer, but he was still shocked that his friends would do such a thing. He looked at Hiro and remembered when Hiro was a little boy. He remembered that he wanted to be just like him, and now, he feels like that could never happen. He remembered that Hiro was always energetic and happy, and now Hiro has given up and depressed. "I'm sorry about the fight we just had. It is all my fault. I have failed being the older brother. I failed protecting you."

Hiro smiled. "Ya you did." By now, Tadashi knew Hiro was being sarcastic, just like we used to be. "And I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. It was in the heat of the moment. I still love you."

"And I love you." Tadashi went over to sit down next to Hiro. They continued to talk about themselves and forgiving each other about the mistakes they made and made promises. For the first time in a long time, Hiro finally felt comfortable around his brother. For Tadashi, this experience was too scary and real. But this was the beginning of Tadashi's idea. He wanted to help people, now he found a way. He'll build a robot that can help people. Help people with their health. Help Hiro. Who knows, what if Tadashi is not around and Hiro has another heart failure. He needed to keep track on Hiro's health and how it should be handled. He finally knew what to do for his next big project.

**Review if interested :)**


	8. Like Before

**And welcome back to the next chapter! I wanted to upload this on Tuesday but it took me forever to get it right so I waited till Wednesday to edited, however I had a family affair to deal with. Thursday was Thanksgiving, no internet for me :( But now I can. I was going to make the chapter longer, but I didn't want to leave you hanging in there so I posted what I could and safe the rest for the next. Don't expect a longer chapter though. Anyway enjoy. :)**

Hiro got out of the hospital Sunday morning with his brother walking behind him. Tadashi offered to stay at the hospital for the two nights Hiro was held and even insisted to sleep in the room. Aunt Cass came by early in the morning to bring Hiro some clothes he would prefer to wear and sign him out and then waited outside to meet the boy by her truck. They drove home and began to get ready for preparation of Christmas. Surprisingly they were expecting guests from their mother's side of the family, also related to Cass. During the days before Christmas arrived, Hiro and Tadashi were getting along as brothers again, telling jokes, and play wrestling. It made Cass happy for her nephews seeing that they were back to the way they were. Christmas came and the three Hamada members (along with mochi) spent their time together in the morning eating breakfast and opening presents from each other. As the day went on Tadashi would glance a few times at Hiro smiling, enjoying the holiday reuniting with his old family members and slightly opening up to the new ones. He had no worries and no troubles, Tadashi wished Hiro could keep his mood that way. The rest of their winter break went smoothly, one of the highlights they will remember was when Aunt Cass had a little too much to drink on New Year's and helped her up to her room once the celebration was over. All Hiro needed to know as that she can real excited. Now, it was the day before Tadashi goes back to school, and Hiro wouldn't be joining him. Cass decided that it would be best he should stay home until she is able to figure out what to do with Hiro. Hiro was trying distract himself from his depression, but Tadashi took Hiro out to the city to spend a little more time with his brother, hopefully helping Hiro forget his thinking.

Hiro and Tadashi spent the rest of their evening outside at the Bay Bridge Park where they used to hang out when they were younger. Hiro enjoyed the alone time he spent with his brother during the holidays. It brought peace and the nostalgia feeling from when he was younger. They looked out into the ocean with the orange reflection of the sky as the sun sets for its leave. The boats are still out fishing in the waters but it seems like they are about done and soon doing pull in. They remained quiet but content in each other's presence. Just a while ago they were reminiscing the past. Hiro remembered when Tadashi helped him come up for the name of his imaginary name 'Baymax', and Tadashi would share to Hiro the Japanese history on how the cultural influence affected the town. Tadashi lets out a sigh and Hiro looks up at his brother. "What's up?"

Tadashi snaps out of his gaze and finds his brother next to him. "Oh nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Tadashi takes a moment before he speaks. Hiro wait patiently as his brother tries to put his mind together.

"I just… still can't believe that my 'friends' would do this to you. I thought they were really nice people and I thought they would like you too...just like they liked me."

Hiro shrugs it off. "It doesn't matter now, I'm never gonna see them again since I'm not heading back there anymore." He lowers his eyes and his head slightly, Tadashi looks at his brother feeling guilty then looks back out into the ocean watching the boats leave. "Well then, I'm gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. Starting the day I go back to school, I'm breaking it off."

"Tadashi, you don't have to do that."

"Why not? Family first, I haven't been the big brother I was supposed to be, this is how I'm gonna make it up." Hiro rolls his eyes and faces his brother. "You're gonna throw your reputation away because of me. That's perfect." Hiro says with a sarcastic voice. "Hiro, if you're worried about me losing probably all of my friends, don't. Besides I don't wanted to hang around people who can't respect others, or themselves."

Hiro registers what his brother told him and smiled at him. Out of nowhere, Hiro moves closer to hug his brother. Tadashi's surprised but returns the hug. He feels a drop come down to his arms and his looks down to find Hiro with tears in his eyes. "Hiro are you crying?"

Hiro shoves Tadashi off and quickly wipes his eyes with his arms. "No I'm not, it's allergy season!" Tadashi laughed and pulls him back into another hug. At least Hiro wasn't upset. At least they were tears of joy.

Tadashi returns to school the next day and does his best to ignore his friends before school and passing periods. In classes, he faces forward in all of his lectures trying to look like he's concentrating, while his peers stare at him wondering what was up with him today. Fred, who happened to be in one of his science classes' looks up to see what the entire commotion was about and finds Tadashi near the front of the room. He was just as curious as the others but ignores him after a while, knowing that either way, it seemed like neither of them would care each other. The bell rang and the Tadashi was the last to get up to go to his lunch break. He slowly makes his way to the cafeteria to find an empty place to sit. Luckily he does, and sits down and takes out his book on robotics. The corner where the group used to hang out found him and migrated over to Tadashi's table to greet him.

"Hey Tadashi!" Greeted Alex, "What's up buddy, you seem so off today." Tadashi simply ignored the group. "Ya 'Dashi what's wrong? Why haven't answered any of our messages over the break?" Stacy asked getting closer. Tadashi was losing his patience. "It's Hiro." Stacy puts on a sour face, "Really? That's it? Tadashi I think it's about time you step away from that brother of yours and focus on you." Tadashi slams on the table and gets up. Stacy is started by his sudden outburst, "I have been too focused on myself! Maybe if you guys hadn't been bothering him I wouldn't be acting like this!"

The cafeteria falls silent. Stacy looks around and looks at Mike signaling for help. He moves in front of her to face him, but Tadashi continues, "I know all about what happened, and I know it was you three that beaten him up weeks ago." Other than the three the rest of Tadashi's group gasp as well as the other students listening in the room. Mike puts on a smirk. "Who told you that lie?"

"That's not important, and it was no damn lie. You guys make me sick. It's because of you guys I let my guard down, and it's because of what you did and everyone else in this room who tortured my little brother, he's not here anymore!"

"OH! So he finally got rid of himself?!"

"About time, we never even wanted the weirdo."

"Good, no more pests in our way."

Tadashi slaps Stacy which shocked the entire room, including himself. Fred, who was sitting the corner reading his comic, jumps up to see the fight. Mike attempts to throw a fist at Tadashi who blocks with both arms and holds it as he trips him with his leg that made him fall. Fred comes running over to Tadashi's side ready for any support he may need. Fred looks over to Tadashi who is surprised he even showed up but looks back at the group.

"I think its best you guys leave Tadashi alone for now."

"Who's going to listen to you Fred? Shut up!"

"Hey!" Tadashi shouts back, "You guys need to chill! Seriously what's wrong with you guys?" Fred comes in, "I'll tell you why, they're full of themselves, and they literally think they're better than everyone else. Maybe they're jealous." Fred smirks and rubs his chin thinking that he has solved the case. Stacy scoffs, "As if!" "Objection!" Fred yells. "You're trying to put the young prodigy down, making his life miserable so that he doesn't feel good about himself, thus lowering his self-esteem which will make him not want to progress any further for his 'bright' future. You guys wish you were as smart and as talented as he is so you try to remain on top. Although Tadashi is a likeable person you can't help but pretend that everything in his life is perfect including Hiro. And that, ladies and gentleman, is Fred's theory on the Hamada beatdown! Can I get an Amen!"

There was only one person heard and it was from one of the cafeteria ladies. The rest stood silently and stared at Fred. Tadashi pats him on the back. "That was… beautiful Fred, but I don't think some of them got it, and I guess neither did I, well for some parts." Fred sighs, "Me too dude, I tried."

Alex breaks up the silence, "Well that can't be true cause we don't like you either. And you're stupid."

"Ooo shocker," Fred replies sarcastically, "No one does, but I don't see you trying to eliminate me." He folds his arms proudly and they continue to stare at him in disbelief.

Stacy shakes her head, "You know what Hamada, forget it, and we don't need you anyway, so go ahead and go back to your poor baby brother and feel free to take Fred away for the road."

They turn to leave but Tadashi adds one last statement. "I will, and just so you know, I feel very sorry for you, not only does it seem like you can't respect others, but you can't respect yourselves. If you wanna reject someone who's 'weird' then go ahead. Remember, you're missing out on an opportunity on exploring what's out there. It sucks that you're only capable of handling your own lifestyle and not getting to know others. Maybe you're the weird ones." With that, Tadashi turns around and leaves the cafeteria after grabbing his belongs.

The group also leave in the opposite direction leaving Fred in the middle. He has a blank expression on his face, unsure what to do next. "Let this be a lesson to you all. And that's all I can say. Hm let me think-oh! In other news don't forget that the next League tournament is next Friday, right Ed?" He calls out the name and the nerd with glasses with tape in the across the room with some other nerds replied, "Yes Fred!" He waved frantically and Fred waved back.

Tadashi decided to ditch the rest of school since the argument with his former friends made him mentally exhausted. The benefit however was that he finally got the issue off his chest and now he couldn't wait to see Hiro. He got to the cafe but doesn't see his family home at all, the truck's gone and the apartment upstairs was empty. He asked one of the employees where his aunt and brother have gone and found out they went to out to a meeting discussing Hiro's academic plans. Tadashi was about to head upstairs until he heard the bell of the door open and turned to see that it was Fred. Fred simply his way to the counter to make an order. Tadashi comes up behind Fred and quietly greets him.

"Hi Fred." Fred slowly turns around after knowing whose voice it belonged to. "Hi." Fred turns his back to him again. "Uh...Thanks for helping me back there. I appreciate it. Really." Fred grabs his pastry and wanders off, "No problem, anything for Hiro."

He make his way to an empty table to sit and Tadashi uninvitedly sits across from him. "Look, I want to apologize to you for not listening to you or not taking you very seriously. I was an idiot but I'm fixing that now. I don't want to push anyone away anymore for my own selfish being. Can you forgive me and maybe be my friend again?" He puts his hands out for Fred to shake. Fred thinks for a moment and does it on purpose to make Tadashi nervous. "Just let me finish this cupcake."

They remain sitting talking about what Fred has been up too during the weeks he hadn't seen him. Honestly, Tadashi doesn't mind listening to any story Fred has to tell, even when they were stupid there was always something interesting. "Ok, so enough about me, how's Hiro? I remember you saying that he wasn't going to show up to school anymore."

Tadashi gave him the entire story about Hiro's depression and bullying and how he needed to deal with that. After the arrest and the trip to the hospital that same day, it was that day he decided he was going to be homeschooled. "Wow, that's crazy dude. I hope he gets better soon." "Thanks, I hope so too."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Tadashi thought maybe he should share his next idea. "Well, there has been this project I really want to work on that's been bugging me for a long time."

"We just got done talking about you focusing on your work than others, dude."

"No this is different! This could actually help people! You know how Hiro has heart failure right."

"Yeah."

"And it's very difficult to always regulate him trying to have him stay in an area where we can keep him in our sight?"

"Yeah."

"Well what if I built a robotic nurse?! It can perform anything or have knowledge of everything in the medical field. From covering minor paper cuts to using defibrillators, this guys can be a mobile healthcare clinic! Not only that but it could be a friend too."

"So you're saying that you want Hiro to have a robot friend."

"It doesn't have to be only for Hiro. It help anyone."

"Dude, that...is…..awesome! Dude, you could get rich! Or better...You could be the hero of viruses!"

Tadashi laughed at Fred's enthusiasm. "Ya but it could take years to build, the materials I plan to use is hard to come by in regular shops.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but hear your struggle for your robot?" Tadashi turned around to find and older man behind him.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked politely.

"Robert Callaghan."

Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes. "Robert Callaghan? The man who came with Callaghan's Law of Robotics?"

"That's correct."

Tadashi was hyperventilating right now. The guy who Hiro and he grew up doing research on was one of the people who helped them. "Wow, I can't believe it."

"I can," Fred joins sitting on the chair placing his arm on the back. "You seem like a great lawyer for robots, I'm pretty sure Tadashi's going to need you after his finishes his robot."

"Fred, it's not that kind of law. It's-" Tadashi sighs and puts his palm on his forehead trying to not call his friend and idiot. "I do believe your friend here is right. At the university I teach at, you can get accessed to anything in the lab. Have you ever considered attending SFIT?"

"Have I? Gosh, that's the school I've always wanted to go to as kid. But I heard it's tough to apply."

"What's your name?"

"Tadashi Hamada…sir."

"I'm Fred." Tadashi glares at him who shrugged in reply.

"Tadashi, I really like you and your idea on building a robotic nurse, and I'm especially impressed by your plans for the project. Do you have any prototypes or blueprints for the product?"

"Actually….I don't. Yet. I am going to have them soon."

"Here's my proposition. You and I should meet up discussing your transcripts and applications, and then you show me sketches. If I like what I see, I'll get you in the program. Do you by any chance happened to have any experience or past inventions you've made?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful, this is my card. Give me a call when you're ready. I'll be delighted to schedule your appointment soon."

"Oh, thank you! I will."

Professor Callaghan was about to leave the cafe until Fred spoke up. "So about my position on the school."

Unsure, Callaghan was found a different question to ask him, "What do you do for a living son?"

"I work at a shop down the street spinning signs in the corner. I also eat, sleep, and I am a strong believer in Megazon."

Professor Callaghan chuckled. "You're not interested in science."

"I am. It's just that the science major I'm in is something you guys don't know."

"I don't think there is anything I can offer you."

"That just too bad, I guess I'm just going to find a better school that probably much better than yours, offering hope and opportunities… I mean gosh I won't have a success story when I make it to become a superhero-"

"We are in desperate need of a mascot." Callaghan shut him up with the sudden statement.

"Done."

"Okay boys! You have a good week and Tadashi," Tadashi looks back up at Callaghan. "I'll see you soon." Tadashi waves goodbye to him and sits back down with Fred. "Really?"

"Hey! I can't help it, I need to interact sometimes."

Tadashi forgets about his ignorance and then remembered something. "Hey Fred, didn't you say that you worked for the store down the street?"

"Yeah, why?" He pulls out a comic to read.

"Shouldn't you be you know….spinning signs?"

Fred began to be engrossed in his own world. "Later, I'm on break."

"For an hour?"

"I'm trying to recollect myself and regain my health. I can't go back into a battle with only my half of my health bar."

Hiro and Cass got home greeting Tadashi and Fred right when they walked in. Tadashi told his family about his run-in with a professor from SFIT who wanted to meet up with him about his admission for the school while Fred brags about his new future job. Aunt Cass mentioned about Hiro's new enrollment in the program he is in, and if is able to he could finish school quickly since they feel the regular requirements was not necessary for Hiro to finish. For the rest if the night they had dinner in their living room with Fred invited having a good time, laughing and smiling. Fred practically ate all of their leftovers. He dismissed himself to leave but Hiro stopped him and shyly walked up to him looking down avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks for being a good friend….and I appreciate you sticking up for me and uh...being patient with my brother."

"Anytime bro." He ruffled his hair and Hiro attempted to push him away. In defeat, he looked at Fred and smiled, and in turn Fred did the same. Aunt Cass gave him a hug and Tadashi slapped him on the back and told him to leave already. The brothers made their way upstairs to call it a night and got ready for bed. As the boy had their sleepwear on and Tadashi headed to his side of the room, Hiro felt I sudden need.

"T-Tadashi?" He called for him nervously. He stopped in his tracks and turn to see him. "Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro slowly got up from the bed and walked over to his brother. He didn't dare look at his brother since the feeling of Tadashi's eyes curiously watching over him made him uncomfortable. Before Tadashi could ask what was wrong he felt arms quickly wrap around his torso firmly. He returned the hug and held him for a couple minutes. This was the second time Hiro surprised him with a hug. Even though he knew Hiro wasn't going to face as much discrimination as he did before, it was going to take some time for Hiro to grow out of it so physical reassurance was the best way for him to cope for the time being.

"I love you Tadashi. I mean it."

"I love you too Hiro. I mean it a whole lot, and don't you forget it." He kissed the top of his head which made Hiro groan but he didn't mind. He may like feeling loved but he still was not used to too much physical contact.

**Thanks to everyone who review! and of course I'm also proud for my followers :) It really is motivating me! **


	9. New Hope

**Hello my fellow followers! Ok this is a short chapter because this was to continue from the last chapter. If you guys remembered from the summary the story is supposed to go a little different from what I'm writing. At first, this story was supposed to be about 7 chapters but then I went overboard with the beginning part of the story. This was technically the prologue. Wow I know, I went to detailed. But I love the interaction between Hiro and Tadashi! After watching the movie I started getting new ideas for the story and it distracted me from doing what I planned to do originally. So a head's up for future chapters, the plot of this will follow the concept of the movie but it will be different and mainly focus Hiro's development (just like the past chapters). If you guys wanna know some news I'm on tumblr now! ( .com) Also I think I won't update until two weeks. Sad but I need to get some work done. I will be planning the next chapter though. Enough of me! Noe read this short chapter!**

For the rest of the school year, Tadashi focused on his studies at ease. During the time he and Fred worked on their senior projects with each other, mainly because Fred was having a hard time and Tadashi offered to help. At first it was awkward walking through the school running into the group he used to be in but soon adapted as seeing them as regular students in the hallway. During February, Tadashi and Professor Callaghan had their meeting with Aunt Cass and another representative from the school. The school was impressed with his academics and after-school activities he used to participate in for science. He was able to show them the past inventions he made when we younger along with his first robot he built with Hiro, just for fun. They were fascinated learning how far he'd come to be intelligent. He shared to the professor his first rough draft sketch on his upcoming project and blueprints indicating how the robot will be built and activated. The entire session went smoothly, better than what Tadashi expected. In the end, Professor Callaghan wanted Tadashi to join the institute right away.

Hiro was also moving through the year at ease. The only problem was that he was inside the house more often. Sure he hung out with Tadashi and Fred for trips and help out his aunt in the cafe, but he decided he wanted to finish his education earlier since it was possible for him. He wanted to get his diploma over with. He was glad to have given the opportunity to finish early based on his knowledge instead of wasting his time in a school moving at a slower pace. On the day of Tadashi's meeting with the college, Hiro was bored having nothing to do since his family was busy. Even Mochi didn't want to play with him. He chose to go for a walk down the street of the cafe to get some fresh air. After walking down two blocks he ran into the same freshmen group from the school he went to. By the looks of it, it seemed like they haven't given up on their bot fighting. He shyly greeted them and the boys welcomed Hiro.

"Ya, but we're done serving our hours. Kid, however, we won't be seein' him till a few months. They still haven't figured out where he was gettin' the beer." They talked about their expulsion and Hiro mentioned his new school program. They surprised to hear about him graduating by the end of the year. Wil tells him about the underground bot fighting. From what Hiro learned from Fred, bot fighting in the streets are illegal, especially gambling. The battles tend to run during the night in various locations throughout the city, you have to really pay attention to the hideouts. They are buried deep within the city. Hiro thinks that this could finally be the chance to test his abilities in action again this time with his own creation. Wil gives him a card that has the name of a website and steps to find the web. It also includes a code that is specifically meant for the region area. This was the key access to battle. Although Hiro knew it was illegal, he really wanted to check it out.

It was May and the boys were wrapping up their last few days. Hiro completed all of his courses and Tadashi just finished his finals. By now Hiro had been 13 during the year and Tadashi couldn't be more proud to see that his prodigy of a brother was ending school by his side. Turns out that Hiro has to go to Tadashi's graduation his receive his diploma. Tadashi asks Hiro if he was comfortable going back to the school. He admits that he is nervous, but he isn't scared knowing that his older brother will be there for him.

The day of their graduation comes and Aunt Cass was screaming louder than the parents when her nephews were mentioned. Tadashi couldn't have had a super embarrassing moment when his aunt kept yelling during his valedictorian speech about how adorable he was in his cap and gown. Hiro thanked whoever ruled the Earth that he wasn't chosen to be the embarrassed one. From that day on, the Hamada brothers were free to work on their future.

What are the brothers doing now? Hiro continued to do nothing based on careers but he is being productive in his work. He eventually visited one of the night battles and was astonished by the atmosphere and fighting. For the time being, this could be his way to get money. He eagerly waited to have enough money with his monthly allowance and working with his aunt so we can participate at night. He was able to make a couple of robots for the match which turned out to be great. He was nervous his first fight, but he gained confidence later in the future. He abused his age and innocence to trick his opponent to put his or her guard down. Apparently, when they think a battle is going to be easy, their cockiness blinds their state of mind. Hiro kept his hobby a secret until one night Tadashi found out and lectured on for two hours about breaking the law. Though Hiro loves his brother, he couldn't stop himself attending the battles. Tadashi still loves him back, but he needed keep his patience for his brother.

Tadashi enrolled in his dream school, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He was happy with the classes he got placed in and was excited about getting his own lab. It's funny because after doing a project on tracking devices, he used the lesson for his own personal use and sewed some in a couple of Hiro's sweaters. Since Hiro wasn't going to change his mind about going out, Tadashi might as well know where his brother is past his curfew. In the beginning of the first semester he met a couple of new friends in and out of the lab. Tadashi met an African-American who worked at a sushi restaurant outside of the school. He didn't expect the man to be rather...OCD. He expected the man to be tough and serious but when he got to know him he was pretty compulsive and was a man that lived on a system. At least he has someone that can clean up his mess. Another encounter he ran into was a short Korean woman who almost ran over him on his way to school. She seemed different from the rest of the girls he met before but when he helped on her bike one day he liked the fact that she was active and strong, she was independent but that didn't stop her from letting Tadashi become her friend. And finally there was this super tall blonde chick who loved to blow things up. This scared Tadashi at first when he saw her laughing like a maniac once in the lab after a discovery she had made. He had no choice but to ask her for help one day since she probably understood the chemical balance in a human. He noticed the slight changes in her accent when she spoke. She explained to him that she was Latina. To his surprise he didn't really expect her to be Hispanic assuming she was white, but she told and reminded him that they come in this color too. In time he came to love her quirkiness and bright personality. It made him feel positive about himself around her.

Fred was Fred. He the school's mascot and roared the crowd on game nights. Through Tadashi he met the others however he already knew the Korean girl before Tadashi. Let's just say they "got along" pretty well. Well, at least that's what he thought. One night, at the sushi dinner, they hung out and had a good time. They disturbed the people in the room by their laughter after one of the guys' spilt wasabi on his shirt.

"Come on dude you work here! How do you spill wasabi on yourself?" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm gonna you Wasabi from now on." Fred was wiping the tears from his face from laughing so hard.

"Giving nicknames out now?"

"Yea why not! I can call you speedy if you like."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine how about Gogo? You're always in a hurry girl. Chill. 'I gotta go, let's go, I'm gonna go, give it a go-"

"Shut up before I make you go away. I like the name."

"Ooo oo! What about me Freddie?"

"Hmm," Fred thought as he rubbed his chin. "Honey Lemon. Or just Honey for short. You're so sweet and lovable and sometimes your badass Latina side can come out."

Honey squealed in delight, "I love my name! _Gracias_ Freddie."

"Me too." Fred replied. He turned over to Tadashi. "How about you bro? What should I name you?"

"No it's ok Fred, I really don't care for a name."

"You sure? Suit yourself. Alright I have named my angels, I guess you now have to address your master as Fredzilla!"

"No, just Fred." Gogo stated.

As the two playfully argued about Fred's leadership Tadashi was happy about the new friends he finally made and was happy that Fred was able to find real friends too. Even when he can be annoying, they've shown that they love having him around. He hopes that when Hiro meets them one day they will love him for him and not just as Tadashi's brother.

As Tadashi goes through the process of creating his robot, he is supported by friends to help him complete any information he needed. Fred was there for moral support as always. He struggles from his time in the lab and taking care of his brother at home. Hiro started to get ill again and Tadashi wanted to make sure Hiro doesn't do anything stupid to strain his heart. Tadashi made Hiro stay at home in bed all night, not allowing him to go out. Hiro did not like been monitored or being told what to do. It upsets Tadashi seeing that Hiro feels restricted from doing whatever he wanted to do. This is why Tadashi needed to finish his project fast. Wait a second, he hadn't come up with the name of the robot yet! How stupid he thought. As he put Hiro to bed that night he thought of names he could come up with. Nothing. He turned over to Hiro who fallen asleep already and could hear his steady breathing. Tadashi smiled. Baymax

Tadashi was exhausted after 83 tests on the robot. He did not want to give up, but he felt like this might work until week. One last push of the button and Tadashi was already expecting what other bugs needed to fix. He heard the machine turn on and the camera of the eyes open to focus. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Tadashi was shocked. He finally did it! He was able to get the robot to turn on functionally. He was far beyond in joy. His life goal was starting to become complete. "Wait 'till my brother sees you."


End file.
